


Happy Halloween

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, halloween party, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Albus are picking out their Halloween costumes. They have a run in with a couple of blondes that is more than welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a plot bunny I found on tumblr: Imagine your OTP meeting up in a costume shop picking out Halloween costumes with their kids. 
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Halloween.

Harry Potter was in the middle of a crisis. Everywhere he looked there were bright colors and the faint smell of sickening sugar in the air. Ah…it was that time of year again. Halloween. Well, a day before Halloween to be exact. He had been out on a raid the few weeks leading up and hadn’t been able to get his son a costume until now. He never regretted joining the Auror Department more than this moment, in the midst of screaming children. Albus Severus Potter was looking at all the different costumes. He had insisted on venturing into Muggle London, because, as Albus had put it, ‘Every day we see costumes, Dad. I want something different.’ Harry smiled a little at the memory of their earlier conversation. However, he had regretted his decision now, as he stood there surrounded by whining kids about how they didn’t have Princess Elsa’s costume in their size, or the Spiderman costume with the correct mask to go with it. Ron declined to accompany them because Mrs. Weasley had made Hugo and Rose’s costumes already. She offered to make Albus’, but Harry didn’t want her to go to the trouble. 

“Dad! Look at this!” Albus cried, tugging on his sleeve. Albus was almost an exact replica of Harry himself, except he had his mother’s eyes. Harry looked down at his son, his hazel eyes shining and a big grin on his face. In his hands he held a Batman costume, complete with the cape and mask. Harry smiled and looked at the tag inside the collar and made sure it was his size. 

“That’s awesome, Al! You going to be the dark knight then, huh?” Harry joked. 

“Dad…he’s the hero of Gotham City. He’s more than the ‘dark knight’. Honestly!” Albus said, with a huff as he cradled the costume in his hands. 

“You sound more like your Aunt Hermione every day,” Harry said, fondly. “You ready to go?” 

“You haven’t found one yet,” Albus said, slyly. 

“You haven’t forgotten that have you?” Harry said, with a groan. 

“No, of course not. Uncle Ron is dressing up! All the parents are, so you can’t just go in your work robes like you did last year,” Albus said. 

“Well, they aren’t my normal clothes, so it counts,” Harry said. 

“Hardly,” Albus argued. Harry smirked at his son. He knew there was no way he would be getting out of here without having purchased a costume. So he resigned to walking to the next aisle with Albus at his side and looking for a costume that wasn’t to cheesy or ridiculous. He saw a pirate outfit, a jailbird, an actual bird…Merlin this was exhausting! Just pick something, he told himself. 

“Al!” came a high pitched yell. Harry and Albus both turned towards the sound and saw a flash of white blonde hair rushing toward them. 

“Scorp! What are you doing here?” Albus asked, giving his friend a hug. Harry looked down to the two boys and smiled. 

“Hey there, Scorpius. You getting a costume, too?” Harry asked. 

“I already got mine! Look!” Scorpius said, excitedly and lifted the clothing he had in his hands. It was an Iron Man costume, and Albus grinned. 

“Look at mine!” he said, showing off his own. 

“We are going to be so cool!” Scorpius said, with a smile. 

“Oh, the coolest,” came a smooth voice behind them. Harry looked up and saw Scorpius’ Dad, Draco Malfoy walking over to them. “Scorpius, you know better than to run ahead of me, young man,” 

“Sorry, Dad. But, hey! Look who I found!” Scorpius said, proudly. 

“Potter,” Draco said, with a curt nod. 

“Malfoy. Good to see you,” Harry said, nodding in response. “Didn’t expect to see you this side of London,” 

“Scorpius insisted. The thought of getting a—um—different costume horrified my Father, so of course we had to come,” Draco said, smirking. Harry laughed. 

“I can understand that. So, are you and Astoria going to be joining the festivities this year?” Harry asked. Albus and Scorpius went to the same Wizarding Primary School, and as soon as they met, they were instant best friends. Albus had been to the Manor dozens of times, as had Scorpius had been to their house. A sleepover was being discussed for over the fall break. 

“I will be, yes.” Draco said in a tone that he no longer wished to discuss the matter. “I assume since you are searching for a costume, that you are attending?” 

“Yes I am, actually. Albus insists that I have to get one, but all of these are so…” Harry started.

“Ostentatious?” Draco suggested. 

“Exactly,” Harry said, with an eye roll. Draco looked down to his son, who was currently in deep conversation on who would win in a fight, Iron Man or Batman, that they didn’t have really any clue their Dads were there. Draco stepped beside Harry to look at them. He didn’t see any appeal to any of them until…he smirked and pulled out one to show to Harry.

“For you,” Draco informed him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “No,”

“Why not?” Draco asked, a smile playing on his lips.

“It’s…it’s…”

“It’s perfect. You always like playing the hero, right?” Draco teased him. 

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Harry said, with a sigh. “Fine. Hand it over, git. But, I get to pick yours, then,” 

“When did that become part of the deal?” Draco asked, with a blonde eyebrow raised. 

“Since you decided to choose mine. Let’s see…” Harry said, searching through them again. Something caught his eye and he pulled it out. He had a wicked grin on his face as he showed it to Draco. 

“Potter, you can’t be serious!” Draco exclaimed as he looked at the offending garment. 

“As a heart attack,” Harry said, smiling. Draco narrowed his eyes at him, but relented in the end. 

“Oh, very well. Are we done, Scorp?” Draco asked his son. Scorpius barely looked up at him. 

“Al? We done?” Harry asked. 

Neither of the boys looked as though they were done with whatever they were talking about. Harry smiled fondly at his son and his friend. He had a swooping feeling in his stomach every time he saw them together, though. Maybe this is how he and Draco could have been if…No, he told himself. He wouldn’t even think about that right now. The past belonged in the past and when their sons had made a best friend in each other, he and Draco had decided that the past stayed where it belonged. Buried the hatchet, as it were. 

“Watch this,” Harry whispered to Draco. Draco chuckled but waved his hand in a ‘go ahead’ gesture. “Say, Draco?” 

Draco’s heart had skipped a beat as he heard his given name coming from Harry’s lips, but kept it off his face. “Yes, Harry?” he asked, returning the first name basis. 

Harry grinned at that. “I guess we will just have to get a large, cheesy pizza all to ourselves then, hmm?” 

“I guess we will. I wish we had someone to share it with, however. It is a lot,” Draco said, in a mock sad tone. Both of the boys looked up to their Dads and smiled. 

“Hey! We want pizza!” Albus shouted. 

“Yeah!” Scorpius agreed. 

“Oh! Well, then let’s go!” Harry said, with a smile. Draco rolled his eyes playfully. Albus and Scorpius walked ahead of them toward the checkout, while Harry and Draco walked close behind. 

“I was trying to get them out of their little bubble they created. Sorry about just assuming,” Harry said. 

“I was going to just fry up something for dinner, anyway. This will be a nice change of pace for us,” Draco said. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but where is--?” Harry began. 

“She’s not---we’re not. Not anymore. She never really had the maternal instinct that females usually are born with. Last I heard, she went to Paris and never came back.” Draco explained. 

“Damn. I am sorry to hear that,” Harry said, and he was. He knew it was an arranged marriage, but even so. He didn’t want him to be unhappy. 

“It’s for the best,” Draco said, taking his and Scorpius’ costumes and laying them on the counter. “Where is the We—Ginerva?” 

“Touring with the Harpies. We thought it would be a good time to…sort things out,” Harry said, feeling a blush creep up on his neck. 

“Sort things out?” Draco asked, glancing back at him and handing his credit card to the woman ringing up his purchases. “Thank you,” he told her when she handed the card back to him.

“Er—yeah. Hard to explain,” Harry said, feeling hot under his collar and not in a good way. 

“Alright, then.” Draco said, still confused. 

“I’ll explain later,” Harry said. He didn’t want to just announce to the room that he was in the middle of a sexuality crisis (according to Hermione), for Merlin’s sake. 

“Your turn,” Draco said, retrieving his bags. Harry laid his and Albus’ costumes up on the counter and paid for their purchases. All four of them exited the store, Albus and Scorpius trying to rush ahead of them, with no such luck. 

“If you both want pizza, then you have to stay with us,” Harry told them. 

“Alright,” they both sighed in unison. 

“Very good,” Draco said, with a nod. 

Albus and Scorpius resumed their conversation they were having in the store, as they walked the two blocks to the pizza shop. 

“Are you sure it’s up here, Harry?” Draco asked. 

“You don’t come here often, do you?” Harry asked.

“Not usually, no.” Draco said, a slight blush dusting his pale cheeks. 

“It’s right up here,” Harry informed him. 

“So…sort out priorities?” Draco asked. 

“Yes. I did say I would explain. Well, it’s simple, really. Ginny and I haven’t—well—you know, in over a year.” Harry began. 

“Okay…” Draco said. Where was he going with this? Draco wondered. There had been rumors about Harry in the Prophet, but Draco never believed any of it. 

“I didn’t really want to. She kind of picked up on it, and she automatically came to the conclusion that I was cheating on her.” 

“Not you. Not noble Harry Potter!” Draco teased. 

“Shut it.” Harry said, smiling. 

“Apologies. Old habits die hard,” Draco said. 

“Anyhow, I couldn’t really put my finger on why I just haven’t been up to it. Of course, I came to the conclusion while fighting for my life, and I almost took an Unforgivable to the face and blocked it at the last minute. Suffice to say that it was a life changing experience…literally,” Harry continued. 

“Only you Harry, I swear to God,” Draco said, shaking his head. 

“Turns out, I’m bent,” Harry blurted out. 

“Hmm,” Draco mused. 

“That’s it?” Harry said. 

“What did you want me to say? I’m very happy for your wonderful life changing experience?” Draco teased. 

“I thought you would laugh, honestly,” Harry admitted. 

“Would make me a hypocrite, if I did,” Draco said, looking sideways at him. 

“Oh,” Harry could barely get out. He wanted to slap himself for not being able to respond in any other way, but he couldn’t find the words.

“Is this the place?” Draco asked, pointing to the sign. 

“What? Oh, yeah! Let’s go in and get a table before the boys order without us,” Harry joked. Albus and Scorpius sat down beside each other in the booth they selected, leaving Harry and Draco to sit beside each other. They ordered their drinks and pizza, large extra cheese for the boys and a pepperoni for the adults. When the pizza came, the boys argued over who had the cheesiest slice, making Harry and Draco chuckle. 

Harry couldn’t believe that he admitted to Draco that he was gay, for starters and for another that Draco had admitted to being gay as well. It wasn’t unknown to him, or more than half of the parents at their son’s school that Draco was attractive. If he was being honest with himself, he was more than just attractive. He was bloody gorgeous. He was no longer the slim, pointed git he was in school. Adulthood agreed with Draco Malfoy, filling him out in all the right places. Harry began to feel hot again, and not in an unpleasant way as before. 

Draco must have noticed his flush because he asked, “Are you alright?”

“Just fine,” Harry replied, his voice more shaky than he cared to admit.

“Dad! You haven’t said anything about the sleepover yet!” Albus complained over his second slice of pizza. Draco saw Scorpius elbow him under the table and had to restrain his chuckle. 

“I hadn’t had the chance to speak with his Dad about it, Al.” Harry responded, taking a sip of his water. 

“Well, talk to him now. He’s right there,” Albus replied. Draco couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore, and Harry glared at him, with no heat behind it. 

“Draco, we would be delighted if Scorpius could sleepover during the fall break. Is that alright?” Harry asked him. 

“That sounds just fine,” Draco responded with a nod. 

“YES!” both the boys shouted together, and immediately began making plans on what they would do. Harry and Draco laughed and went back to eating their meals.   
Draco and Scorpius said their goodbyes at the restaurant and left Harry and Albus behind. As they went up to the counter to pay, the waitress shook her head. 

“Already settled up, sir. The man at the table with you already paid,” she told him with a smile. 

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “Come on, Al. Let’s go home. We have a big day tomorrow, don’t we?” 

“Yeah…I still can’t believe you are going as a Fireman, Dad. It’s cool, though,” Albus said, as they walked back to the Apparation point. 

“Glad to know I have your approval.” Harry teased him. 

“You know what I mean, Dad,” Albus said, rolling his eyes. 

“You are cheeky for being only ten years old, you know,” Harry said, smiling at his son. He wrapped his son in a hug and Apparated home. Harry walked up to right in front of the house, lowered the wards and let him and Albus inside. Albus immediately ran upstairs.

“Hey, kid! Bath and bedtime! It’s late!” Harry called up after him. 

“Aww, come on!” he heard Albus whine.

“You know who whines…” Harry said, playfully.

“Babies. Yes, Dad, I know. Alright. I’m turning on the tub now. Happy?” Albus replied. Harry could practically see the eye roll in his son’s voice. 

“Delirious,” Harry called back. He went through the mail sitting on the table beside the sofa, most of them either bills or correspondence he didn’t really feel like reading at the moment. He sat down on the sofa and waited for Albus to be finished with his bath so he could tuck him into bed. They always read from one of the many books on his shelf before bed, and they were currently in the middle of reading The Hobbit. Albus always laughed when his dad did all the voices of the different characters.   
He couldn’t help letting his thoughts drift back to the evening he had spent with Draco and Scorpius. It really had been a pleasant evening. He and Draco had actually made conversation and acted civily toward each other. More than civil, he thought. Friendly. Were they friends? Harry didn’t want to get too far ahead of himself, though. Their previous relationship in school had been based on nothing but anger, resentment, hostility and jealousy. Harry would have thought it impossible to think that Draco Malfoy of all people would have turned out to be such a loving and caring person when it came to his son. But, when he saw him with Scorpius, his heart sang. Harry discovered that he never really knew Draco at all when they were younger. Maybe it was time to give friendship a try….

 

“Dad, what costume did you get? I didn’t see,” Scorpius asked when they returned to the Manor. 

Draco pulled the garment, with the accessories out of the bag, and held it up. Scorpius raised both of his blonde eyebrows. “What?” Draco asked. 

“Never would have thought you would have ever picked that.” Scorpius joked, as he eyed the Police Officer uniform. It had a hat, badge and baton with it and that only made it funnier. 

“I didn’t, remember?” Draco said. 

“Oh, yeah…well, you will look cool enough, I guess,” Scorpius decided. 

“Cool enough?” Draco asked, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Yeah…Dad…don’t you dare. I’m getting too old for---Argh!” Scorpius squealed with laughter as his Dad began attacking him with tickles on the couch in the living room. “Stop it! Stop---it---right---now!”

“Sorry, Scorp. You are so easy to get with that,” Draco said, between his own laughter. “Now, its bath time and then bed for you. No homework, you said?” 

“No, Dad. It’s Halloween. We wizards take the holiday very seriously, you know,” Scorpius said, seriously as he walked upstairs. 

Draco chuckled at his son as he did so. “I’ll be up in about twenty minutes. Make sure you are done!” he all but hollered the last bit. He went into his study, and poured two fingers of his favorite whiskey and sat down to read the evening edition of the Prophet. No new news, just idiotic gossip that made him cringe, so he sat the paper back down. He was thinking of Harry, which was nothing new. He found that he liked when they were civil before, but now he liked the fact that they could talk, laugh and joke around. Almost like friends, Draco thought. He shouldn’t be thinking like this, considering he was a grown man. However, he smiled to himself, giddy with the thought that he and Harry were somewhere in the bizarre friend-ish realm of normalcy. 

“Draco?” came a voice from behind him, wrenching him from his thoughts. He turned around in his chair and saw his Father. 

“Hello, Father.” Draco greeted him. “Would you like a drink?” 

“No, thank you. How was your evening?” Lucius asked, sitting in the chair across from his son.

“Very good. Scorpius picked out a costume, and…” Draco debated on whether to include on the fact he had dinner with Harry and Albus for a moment, but decided to tell him. “We had dinner with Harry and his son as well.” 

“You and Mr. Potter are civil to each other now?” Lucius asked. 

“Very much so, actually,” Draco said, taking a sip of his drink to hide his smile. 

“I saw that,” Lucius said, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Saw what?” Draco asked, a little too quickly.

“That. Your smile when I mentioned Mr. Potter,” Lucius said, raising an eyebrow. Draco couldn’t help it, though he tried. He smiled again. “Ha!”

“Oh, yes. Let’s laugh at my body’s involuntary reactions, shall we?” Draco drawled. “I have to go put Scorp to bed now, so—“ he said, standing up. 

“What’s going on?” Lucius asked. 

“What do you mean?” Draco asked. 

“Between you and Mr. Potter,” Lucius asked, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Nothing. We are friends---ish, I guess. Why? Is that a problem?” Draco asked, fixing his father with a steely gaze. 

“Friends---ish? What is that? You are either friends or not. None of this ‘ish’ business! Honestly,” Lucius said, rolling his eyes. 

“Dad, please. We are friends. There, happy? I’m going to put Scorpius to bed and retire for the night. Good evening,” Draco said, setting his glass down on the table beside the chair and walking out of the study. 

“Daft boy. He honestly thinks no one noticed,” Lucius mused, now sitting alone in the study. He smiled to himself, as if he was in on a secret that no one else was. “Only time will tell, I suppose.” 

 

The next day, Harry looked in the mirror, judging his appearance before taking Albus to school. He groaned as he put on the fireman’s hat, sweeping his fringe underneath it. He decided he looked good enough for a children’s party, when Albus came into his room. Harry grinned at him. 

“Wow! It’s Batman here to save the day!” Harry exclaimed. 

“Dad…” Albus said, trying to hide his blush at the praise. 

“Sorry. You look great, kid. You ready?” Harry asked him. 

“Yup. Let’s go!” Albus said, dragging his Dad out of the house. When they arrived at the school, Harry noticed that the other parents did indeed dress up. He saw a vampire, a ghost, a mummy…and then he spotted Ron. He snorted when they walked up to him. 

“Frankenstein? Really?” Harry teased him. 

“Oi! I like it and Hermione is my bride. Look at how she did the hair! It was amazing spellwork, really,” Ron said, pointing to Hermione, who was standing by the refreshment table. Harry smiled as she saw her. Her face was a pale green with stitch like markings on it, black eye makeup underneath her eyes. She had on a black, floor length dress with white trim, and her hair was black with the white zig zag stripe up both sides. She smiled when she saw Harry and Albus and waved them over. 

“Harry! Albus, you look wonderful!” Hermione said, with a smile. Albus looked at her, with his mouth dropped open and hid behind his Dad. “What’s wrong? Al, it’s Aunt Hermione,” she said, looking a bit hurt. 

“You are very convincing, ‘Mione,” Harry said, with a chuckle. “Al, come out. It’s all pretend, remember?” 

Albus nodded and came out from behind Harry. He smiled at Hermione and gave her a hug. He went off to play with Hugo and Rose. 

“Where did you get the idea to be a fireman, Harry?” Hermione asked, taking a sip of her punch. 

“Er---nowhere. Just liked it, I guess,” Harry lied. Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Alright, fine. Draco picked it out when we met up at the costume shop last night. Don’t give me that look. If it makes you feel better, the kids were there too,”

“Why did he pick out your costume?” Hermione asked. 

“I didn’t know what to pick, so he chose one at random. I chose his, too. Do not make a case out of this. We went for pizza with the boys and—“ Harry explained.

“You went out together?” she asked, a little too loud. 

“Yeah, so? It was pizza. Our sons were there. You make it sound like a—“ Harry started. 

“A date?” Hermione added, a smirk playing on her lips.

“It wasn’t a date. Blimey, Hermione. He just got divorced, for Merlin’s sake.” Harry added the last bit at the last minute. 

“What wasn’t a date?” They heard a voice ask behind them. Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy…as a muggle Police Officer. Harry’s mouth went dry and he tried swallowing, only to almost choke on his own tongue. The shirt clung to Draco’s slim but muscular frame in all the right places, Harry was pleased to note. The baton hung on the belt at his side, and Draco had the hat put to the side, as to not mess up his legendary blonde hair. He looked downright delicious, if anyone were to ask him. 

“Never mind. Hello, Draco,” Hermione greeted him, elbowing Harry in the side. 

“Oh, yeah. Hi,” Harry greeted quickly. 

“You look like the hero, as always,” Draco teased him. 

“Very funny,” Harry said. 

“Looks like they already found each other,” Draco said, looking over to where Scorpius was talking adimately to Albus about their costumes. 

“Looks like they did,” Harry said, wistfully. 

“Nice hair,” Draco said to Hermione. “Spellwork?”

“Yes. It took ages on mine, and Ron’s to get our hair just right.” Hermione said, proudly. 

Draco looked around until he spotted Ron Weasley talking with the kids’ teacher about what was coming up in the next quarter for the kids. He smirked. “It suits him,” he joked. 

“That it does. Rose! No, Rose! Dress down!” Hermione called across the room. She sat her cup down on the table. “Excuse me,” she said and rushed over to her daughter, who was trying to hike up her dress. 

“I’m so glad I had a boy so I would never have to deal with that,” Draco mused.

“I agree with you there. So…er,” Harry tried talking to the man, but he couldn’t find anything to say that wouldn’t sound completely moronic. 

“So what was---or wasn’t a date?” Draco asked, turning to him. 

“Oh, well. I told Hermione about meeting up with you and Scorpius last night and she took it the wrong way. A date. That’s just silly,” Harry said, with a dry chuckle. 

“Silly. Yes,” Draco added. “Our kids were there,” 

“Of course. It was just pizza,” Harry said. 

“Of course,” Draco said. 

“Right,” Harry said. 

“However,” Draco began, bending a little so only Harry could hear him. “If it were a date, there wouldn’t be any children present. Or pizza, for that matter,” 

“O-oh?” Harry stumbled out. He felt hot all of sudden and his heart began to race. His palms were sweating and his mind was going through a million thoughts a minute. 

“Oh, yes. There would be good food, wine, candlelight…ambiance. You know, the usual date atmosphere,” Draco added. Harry could feel him getting closer. 

“That—sounds good,” Harry said, slowly. 

“So?” Draco asked. 

“So—what?” Harry asked, confused. 

“I guess I wasn’t clear. Or—you aren’t interested.” Draco said, suddenly feeling crestfallen. He tried to keep it from showing on his face. 

Harry heard what he said, and saw the look on his face. Harry vowed from that moment on to make sure he never saw that look again on the beautiful blonde man before him. “I am. Interested that is,”

“Yes?” Draco asked, hopefully. 

“Absolutely.” Harry said, with a smile. 

Draco smiled brightly at him. “I’ll owl you this weekend,” 

“Looking forward to it,” Harry replied, trying to keep cool. He was going on a date with Draco Malfoy! He did a mental happy dance and tried to keep his giddiness in check for the rest of the party. He played the party games with the kids, joked around with Ron, Hermione and Draco for the rest of the afternoon, and had a really good time. He hadn’t been this happy in quite a while, and was looking forward to seeing what the future held for him and his son. 

He and Albus were walking back to their house from the Apparation point. He still wore a huge grin on his face, just thinking about his upcoming date. 

“What’s got you in a good mood?” Albus asked, smiling at his dad. He couldn’t help it; his Dad’s smile was contagious. 

“Nothing. Just happy,” Harry told him, unlocking the door. 

“Oh, I know. It’s your date with Scorp’s dad, right?” Albus asked, going inside and taking his mask off. 

Harry stumbled into the house and dropped the fireman’s hat on the sofa. “W-what? How do you know about that?” 

“Scorp overheard you guys. He wasn’t supposed to say anything, so don’t tell Mr. Malfoy please, Dad. He will get in trouble,” Albus said. 

“No worries, Al. So—er—how do you feel about this?” Harry asked him, sitting down on the chair in the living room. Albus bounced on the sofa and curled his feet up under him. 

“About what? About you dating my best friend’s dad?” Albus joked. Harry narrowed his eyes and threw a pillow at him. “Okay! Okay…I’m fine with it, really. He’s a nice guy, Dad. And, well…isn’t it about time?” 

“Oi!” Harry exclaimed. 

“What? Aunt Hermione says it is. I heard her and Uncle Ron talking last time I was over there, and they said you were lonely. Good thing you are going on a date now, though. She was talking about setting you up on one,” Albus said, sticking his tongue out at the idea. 

“Oh, no. Not again…” Harry groaned. 

“Well, she probably won’t now.” Albus said.

“Dear sweet Merlin, I hope not.” Harry said, with a shudder. Albus laughed and got up off the couch and grabbed his bag of goodies. “Hey! No candy before dinner!” 

“Come on! Just one?” Albus asked, pleading with his eyes. 

“Fine. One piece.” Harry said, raising an eyebrow. Just then, an owl was pecking on the window, a note tied to its leg. He recognized the tawny owl immediately as the Malfoy owl. Harry grinned and got up to relieve the owl of its burden. He walked over to the container of owl treats, got one out and handed it to the owl. The owl happily munched on it out of his hand, hooting its thanks. Harry looked at the owl curiously, wondering why it was still there. He smiled at it. “I’m guessing he told you to stay until I answered?” The owl hooted in response. He unrolled the note and smiled as he read it. 

 

Harry,  
I didn’t want to wait until this weekend to owl, because then that would mean I would have to wait to see you again. As you may remember, I do NOT like to wait. 

If you would be so inclined as to join me for dinner tomorrow night at seven o’ clock? I already have spoken to my parents about watching over the boys for the evening, If that’s alright with you. I say parents, but it will be my mother only. Father has some standing business appointments in France this weekend. 

Send me your reply with Gabriel. I am looking forward to seeing you soon.   
Happy Halloween.  
Yours,  
D.M.

Happy Halloween, indeed, Harry thought excitedly as he conjured up a quill with his wand and wrote his reply on the back of Draco’s letter. He really loved Halloween.


End file.
